Stormwind Judiciary
The Stormwind Law Project is a collaboration between several role-players and role-playing guilds on Moon Guard with the intent of fostering diverse political and legal role-play in Stormwind City and the greater Kingdom of Stormwind. This project is opt-in only. We make no claim to represent the entire server with our interpretation of Stormwind's political system and laws. Any player or guild within the Stormwind sphere of role-play may opt-in to be part of this project. All participants of the Stormwind Law Project must consent to and uphold the Stormwind Law Project Code of Conduct. Documents and Guides All participants of the Stormwind Law Project should generally follow the guides and documents collaboratively drafted by its participants. This list of documents will be expanded as more are added. *Stormwind Law Project Code of Conduct *Laws of Stormwind *Stormwind House of Nobles *Stormwind House of Magistrates *Stormwind Constabulary *Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles *Guard Roleplaying Guide *Magistrate Roleplaying Guide *Stormwind Warrants for Arrest =Organization= ---- The Stormwind Law Project is divided into four distinct player-populated organizations that each have their own utility and purpose within the Kingdom of Stormwind. Stormwind House of Nobles The Stormwind House of Nobles is the body of players that maintains and builds upon the Laws of Stormwind and Stormwind Military Law with the goal of providing a set of laws that is fair, accessible, and enforceable by all involved in the Stormwind Law Project. Any player whose character is a noble in Stormwind may join this body. While the Laws of Stormwind are only a list of basic definitions of crimes, the Stormwind House of Nobles can establish independent Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles that modify or expand upon the politics of the day; declaring certain actions or organizations outlawed, passing ordinances on taxes or trade, etc. These acts should in general be agreed upon by all participants of the Stormwind Law Project on an out-of-character level before they are passed. Disputes regarding the laws should be discussed and resolved maturely and professionally to maintain the Stormwind Law Project's goal of promoting interconnected legal role-play. Disputes will be handled on a case-by-case basis. Stormwind House of Magistrates The Stormwind House of Magistrates is the body of players who act as the court justices that interpret the Laws of Stormwind and the Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles. Individual magistrate role-players will issue Stormwind Warrants for Arrest, try criminal role-players in court, either convicting them guilty of their crimes and assigning appropriate punishment, or acquitting them not guilty of their crimes and letting them walk free. Magistrates of this organization are expected to follow the Magistrate Roleplaying Guide. Any may join and role-play as magistrates in the Stormwind Law Project. However, if a character has committed a crime in the past, he or she may be denied the position depending on the crime and the length of time that has passed since the crime. Each magistrate role-player must take it upon his or her self to be competent in the field of role-playing a court justice to a professional level and wear the provided magistrate robes during a court hearing. They must be willing and able to work with all participants of the Stormwind Law Project to promote interconnected court role-play. When securing Stormwind Warrants for Arrest for crimes that were not witnessed by guards directly or occurred a significant time in the past, guards must secure them from Magistrates not within their own guild. This is to promote inter-guild role-play! A guild who apprehends or captures a player criminal role-player in role-play cannot try the same criminal with a magistrate role-player from their guild. They must seek out an independent magistrate or a magistrate in a different guild to try the criminal role-player in court. Verdicts reached by one court hearing can be appealed for a re-trial with a different magistrate. The appeal can be denied if no magistrate is willing to hear the appeal or if no magistrate is available for the retrial. Stormwind Constabulary The Stormwind Constabulary consists of the broad body of players who enforce the Laws of Stormwind and Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles, apprehending and capturing criminal role-players and charging them with the crimes that they have committed. Constables of this organization are expected to follow the Guard Roleplaying Guide. As the Stormwind Constabulary represent the king and Kingdom of Stormwind, they should generally wear the Stormwind Tabard or similar colors when apprehending criminals. The Stormwind House of Nobles may make exceptions to this rule and appoint other organizations to assist in law enforcement so long as they bear colors of organizations directly involved with the kingdom, including the Order of the Silver Hand and the Church of the Holy Light. Organizations that officially represent foreign nations may not enforce the law in Stormwind. When securing warrants to make arrests for crimes that were not witnessed by guards directly or occurred a significant time in the past, guards must secure them from Magistrates not within their own guild. This is to promote inter-guild role-play! Officers of the Stormwind Constabulary may petition the Stormwind House of Nobles to amend the Laws of Stormwind through Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles. Stormwind Military The Stormwind Military consists of the soldiers of the Kingdom of Stormwind who fight declared enemies of the kingdom. The military is bound to and expected to enforce Stormwind Military Law upon its own members. Organizations and individuals declared treasonous may be hunted down by the Stormwind Military. Officers of the Stormwind Military may petition the Stormwind House of Nobles to amend Stormwind Military Law through Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles. =Dependents= ---- While the above organizations make up the legal organization of the Stormwind Law Project, the Dependents of the Stormwind Law Project are equally if not more so important. For there to be law enforcement, court trials and dynamic role-play in Stormwind, there need be players and guilds who role-play breaking the laws and petitioning the courts for change. The legal organizations of the Stormwind Law Project must maintain friendly and professional communication with the project's dependents on an out-of-character level at all times during any legal process of role-play. Ambassadors The Ambassadors to Stormwind are the body of players who represent foreign nations' interests to the Kingdom of Stormwind. They may petition the Stormwind House of Nobles to pass Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles that benefit trade and relations between Stormwind and her allies, or to declare war on nations who attack Stormwind's allies. Citizens of Stormwind The Citizens of Stormwind consist of the players who opt-in to take part in the Stormwind Law Project and be subject and benefit to its organization and practices in role-play. Citizens may petition the Stormwind House of Nobles to pass Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles and they are encouraged to report crimes to the Stormwind Constabulary. Criminals of Stormwind The Criminals of Stormwind are perhaps the most important and necessary part of the Stormwind Law Project, committing crimes and putting the Laws of Stormwind and all legal organizations to the test in dynamic role-play. They should keep in constant out-of-character communication with legal role-players to help ensure that all participants in role-play have fun. Enemies of Stormwind The Enemies of Stormwind are the nations and organizations that the Kingdom of Stormwind is officially at war with. Dealing primarily with the Stormwind Military and the Stormwind House of Nobles, they should keep in constant out-of-character communication to help ensure that all participants in role-play have fun. Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Stormwind House of Magistrates Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents